merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LokiIsAwesome/Why Alvarr is such a big of a character
Over the last few months there have been 'confirmations' that Alvarr is returning. Yet there is none of them have been accurate. And people may wonder why I, and many others think he is such a big of a character in spite of the fact that he appeared in one episode. Okay, Alvarr: He was introduced, he allied with Mordred, he turned Morgana evil, he attempted to conquer Camelot, he failed, he was arrested, he escaped. Does that seem like an ending to his character? No! Absolutely, no! You may think of him as a stereotypical Merlin villain of the episode, yes, I guess in a way he was that. He failed in obtaining the Crystal of Neahtid, however, he achieved in something a lot bigger... he, single-handedly made the two most nutorious villains of the Arthurian legend who they are right now. I know a lot of other people contributed in this, like Morgause and Uther; etc, but none of those others who contributed made both Mordred and Morgana who they are today... People that don't want him back are very ignorant, and don't think logically because why would they leave a character at that fate and not have him return? Yes, some may argue that he appeared in one episode, however, in that one episode he managed to do more things than Agravaine did in his entire Season so I don't think the fact that he appeared in one episode does not change his importance for a return in Series 5. To support these statements; he was also a powerful sorcerer, a fierce warrior and deep, deep, down, despite that he decieved Morgana. He loved her... in a sexual way... Morgana hasn't kissed a guy since she kissed Alvarr, and hopefully the next person she kisses will be Alvarr again. :) Okay, carefully watch this video... You can tell by the music, the motives and the quotes that there is still something to tell in Alvarr's story. The way he ran away from Camelot visually tells us that there is definitely something left! Okay, and here is my final statement... I think Alvarr is the biggest villain to ever appear on Merlin because he managed to single-handedly deceive two of the current main villains (Morgana and Mordred) into joining him in evil, and to which they would exceed in their own evil plots for the next three seasons... *He was what triggered Morgana to go to Morgause in the following episode which ultimately made her the bitch she is today... *He was who triggered Mordred to hate Arthur and one day, kill the greatest king in the history of any chronicle since the dawn of time. He may have not had much screen time, but he has definitely been the most pivoting character to ever appear in Merlin. Ever! And what's so amazing is that he did all that in the one and only episode he appeared in. Yes, he may not seem it, but if you think about it, you will definitely come to your senses! So why not include arguable the biggest character, in the biggest season of Merlin? Please leave your thoughts below. Category:Blog posts